Before You Go
by Kururo Saruko
Summary: AU. Tsuna was accidently killed by a silver-haired boy in a gang fight. A black-suited shinigami with a fedora told him he has 10 days in the living world before he has to go to where all the souls gathered to go to his afterlife. So he followed his killer. Oh?
1. Prologue

Summary: AU. Tsuna was accidently killed by a silver-haired boy in a fight. A black-suited shinigami with a fedora told him he has 10 days in the living world before he has to go to where all the souls gathered to go to his afterlife. So he followed his killer. Oh?

Warning: Character deaths.

* * *

…

_Why?_

_Why was it me?_

_Why did I have to die so young?_

A brown-haired boy looks down at the destroyed building now only rubbles remained. His eyes widen at the tattered body on the debris. _His_ body.

There was so much blood. His face was blown unrecognizable and so is his torso. The sight looks so horrible, yet he was too shocked to look away. Not far from the crime scene, a silver-haired teen stands tall, behind him are men in black lying on the ground, nasty burns and wounds on them. The teen was looking in his body's direction with unreadable expression. He click his tongue, then flees the scene.

Polices appeared not long after to investigate. The boy was still there, hovering above them. Or rather, his soul is. He had just witnessed his own death. Tears streamed down from his almost transparent face when his dead body was being examined by people there.

He feels shocked, scared, sad and regretted. He was too young to die, yet here he is… dead. He still has many regrets. His wishes, his dreams haven't been fulfilled yet. He didn't want to die yet!

"Not ready to left the living world yet?"

The boy turned back to see a grown man in suit with a fedora on his head. He was also hovering on mid air like him. He smirked and plays with his curly sideburns, pulling on them softly then let them bounce back to their place.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, or Dame-Tsuna, fourteen year old, born October 14th, blood type A, Japanese, father is Sawada Itemitsu, mother is Sawada Nana. You died on September 9th, 2012. Cause of death: got caught in a gang fight and blown off by a missed dynamite."

The brunet, Tsuna, still looks at the man next to him in silent, pain visible in his eyes.

"My name is Reborn. I am a shinigami whose mission is to guide your soul to the after life after 10 days." He motions Tsuna to come with him. Tsuna still hesitated at fist, but then followed him. The shinigami leads him to a roof and sat down. Tsuna chose not to and instead stands beside him.

"So aren't you gonna do anything?" The brunet speaks. "What am I still doing here in 10 days?"

"Don't get cocky just because you think you are dead you can do whatever you want." Reborn half smirked half glared at him. "According to the Dead law, you have 10 to a month to visit your love ones and just stay here in places you like, kind of like haunting, for the time being before I guide you to where all the souls gathered. The time one can stay in the living world depends on how good they were while living or how strong was their will to live. In your case, you have two and a half month but I don't feel like following you that long. Get it?"

The brunet slowly nods. He remains silent for a minute thinking of what the shinigami said. He looks back at where he died to see his body is being collected and put in some kind of a large bag, blood still dripping down despite how much was absorbed in the dirty ground. The defeated men, some are dead, some are in critical conditions, are being transport in ambulances. Restricted bands were all over the place to prevent curious by-passers from coming close.

"Why me?" The boy sobbed. "Why did I have to die like this? I don't want to die!" He covers his face with his hands. "Why? WHY? WHY!?"

Reborn remains silent. He's used to this.

"Why…? Why do I have to die like this? Mother… Father… who are going to look after them now? W-what will happen when I'm gone?"

"Dame-Tsuna, if you are so curious, why don't you just go back to your house and check things out?" Reborn suggested.

"… I… I don't want to see them in pain… because of my death…" Tsuna clutches his chest with his hand. "I can't bear the sadness comes when looking at their pained faces. It breaks my heart. Theirs too…"

"Idiot. You can't break a heart that has stopped beating." Said Reborn. "Not to mention your heart was blown to pieces."

"…That was cruel, Reborn…"

"So? You still need to go back there right, since the fist thing you regret involves them."

Another silent moment.

"O-okay…"

And with that, the brunet boy floats on the air to a direction, Reborn the shinigami right behind him.

_At least… the person with silver hair is okay…_

The shinigami noticed.

**End prologue.**

* * *

**I'm sorry for writing a new fanfic despite not done with other projects of mine! I was reading a 1827 doujinshi called And He Closed His Eyes when this idea pop up in my head and I just had to write it out before I forgot. As you can see, I killed Tsuna… *dodge objects thrown this way* But I will make a somewhat happy ending! Please just wait!**

**Ah, review please! ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

The brunet floated back to his home. He landed on the yard, looking around the place then stared at the door in wonder. Can he walk through it like in ghost stories he was told? ''Yes you can.'' Reborn answered the question in his head. ''Don't make that face, it was simply written all over your face.''

''Um... T-thank you then...'' Tsuna stuttered.

The brunet let out a heavy sigh, then walked to the wall. He passed right through it and already saw a man with blond hair sprawling on the floor. It was the living room, and the man is his father, Sawada Itemitsu. From his relaxing position it's clear that he hasn't heard the news yet.

"Dad…" Tsuna breathed out. His father was rarely home, and whenever he does he always comes home and sleeps right away. He is a carefree man, a little too carefree for Tsuna's taste, but the boy doesn't hate his father too much. After all the man did gave birth to him. The brunet narrowed his eyes and sighed. He regretted not having time to play or just talk to the man. He wishes he could have another long-awaited father and son quality time with the blond again… once more… before he passed away to his afterlife.

Tsuna then turned his head away, quickly wiped tears forming in his eyes and enter the lobby. There was a woman's humming sound and smell of something sizzling on frying pan. Tsuna knew that was his mom cooking a feast for Itemitsu's come back. He entered the kitchen and saw his mom happily chopping onions. How the brunette woman did that without having water in her eyes, Tsuna doesn't know. Maybe it was one of the fine cooks's many secrets. His mother is a really good cook with skills rival chefs in the finest restaurants. Yet she chose to be a good housewife for Itemitsu. The blond man once joked that Nana, his mom, is the last Yamato Nadeshiko left in Japan. Tsuna can't help but agrees to that.

The phone rang jolted Tsuna, snapping him out of his daze. He shivered. It was THE phone call. The brunet watched in horror as his mom leaving the kitchen to get the phone still humming happily.

"No… stop…" He held out a hand at her direction. "…Mom… please stop… don't go there…"

The petite woman turned her head back looking a little confused. Tsuna's eyes widen in shock. 'She can hear my voice?'

"Strange… Somehow I have a feeling Tsu-kun is around here…" The teen smiled happily, but it turned into a frown when his mom turned back again. "Oh well, must be my imagination!" She skipped out of the kitchen.

Tsuna ran after his mother, but the moment he was out of the door a hand held his arm back. It was Reborn.

"They are calling your house to inform them about your death." The shinigami said making Tsuna look at him horrified. "You have to accept it, it will come eventually, sooner or later."

"No… they can't…" Tears began to gather in the brunet's eyes again. "They can't… No…"

Nana was getting closer to the phone. She was still humming obliviously.

"…Mom… No!"

The brunette woman suddenly tripped on nothing and fell down to Tsuna's shock. Reborn immediately round his arm in a tight hold around the boy's body. "You idiot!" He growled, not liking what the brunet has done.

Tsuna looked at his out stretched hand in shock before closing it. "Wha? W-what did I just… do?" He looked back at his mother.

"It is a supernatural ability only acquired by spiritual beings." Reborn explained. "I think you have heard of strange occurants such as things moving by themselves, appearants of dead people around people who know them and those sorts… They were all true and were done by those who just dead wanting people to notice their existences. You living people call that kind of phenomenons ghost haunting. However they are forbidden by the Dead Law and will receive a punishment from us shinigamis, so don't you dare try anything funny dame-Tsuna!"

The boy was surprised. He was going to ask more about what ghosts like him can do when Nana's voice drew his attention back to her.

"Hello?" She spoke on the phone.

"Honey, what was all the ruckus?" Itemitsu appeared behind his wife still looking sleepy and hugged her.

"Dear, please let me speak to the other line fist…" Nana giggled when her husband put his chin on her. "May I help you sir?"

Tsuna watched in horror as his mother's smile faded away slowly, her face paled. He unconsciously gripped Reborn's arm still around him. "Y-you… please don't tell a joke like that it's kinda scary you know…" Nana laughed humorlessly, with fear visible in her eyes and voice.

"Honey?" Itemitsu perked up when he noticed her strange voice.

The petite woman just stopped laughing. Her eyes widened. Before they know it, Nana's eyes rolled back in her skull and she became limp in Itemitsu's hold.

"NANA!" The blond man shouted and shook his wife violently, repeatedly called her name. Tsuna's hands gripped Reborn's sleeves tighter, unable to contain the pain in his nearly invisible chest anymore. His legs becoming numb but he still struggled to stand. His back shook violently against the shinigami's chest. Itemitsu grabbed the phone and put it on his ear. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TELL MY WIFE YOU BASTARD!?" The man on the other side repeated what he said. The blond's face turned into a horrified expression. He gapped, and dropped the phone, let it dangling above the ground. "T-Tsuna…" He breathed out and slumped on the floor along with his wife.

The brunet's legs finally gave out, Reborn had to hold him so he won't fall down. Tsuna put his chin on Reborn's arm and sobbed in silent, tears streamed down on the man's sleeves. The suited shinigami simply sighed and let his sleeves get wet by the crying boy in his arm.

"My… baby… Tsuna…" The blond choked out, teary eyes kept looking at the ceiling.

_We are very sorry to announce to you that your son Sawada Tsunayoshi was found dead in an explosion. Please come to Namimori Hospital to confirm his corpse._

"They are gone… Tsuna…"

The brunet opened his eyes to see the familiar sight in front of him. He's still in the hall, in front of the dangling phone, held standing by Reborn. The boy was too engulfed in crying miserably that he didn't notice his parents had gone out, probably to the hospital. Reborn suddenly let go of him making Tsuna fell to the ground.

"Wha- Why did you do that for Reborn?" Tsuna picked himself up and look at Reborn accusedly like the shinigami just kicked a puppy.

"Be a real man and stand on your legs Dame-Tsuna. Or do you want me to teach you?"

Tsuna shivered upon seeing Reborn's smirk. "No thanks!" He then remembered. "Mom! Dad! I have to go to the hospital!"

"Oh look, **now** you want to see them…"

"Shut up Reborn!"

He earned a kick.

"Sorry…" The brunet held his head then floated out of the house. Reborn followed him after let out a sigh and a smirk.

The boy and his watcher flew to the hospital where his body is. He found his parents crying beside a huge bag that contain what's left of him. Tsuna recalled his lower body was still intact and wonder why they had to use a bag. They ran out of covers?

His mother was hugging his bloody schoolbag and wailing loudly, begging him to come back. His father was threatening to murder the doctor who was trying his best not to freak out and shove the man in front away. Tsuna found tears streamed down his cheeks again. _'It's too late'_, he thought, _'even if you continue to call, I will never come back to life again...'_ He looked away and closed his eyes not wanting to see the heart-breaking scene again.

''Do you want to talk to your parents again?''

Tsuna turned his head to Reborn. ''You can do that?''

''Yes.'' The shinigami replied. ''With my ability I can make you appear in your mother's dream. Once you're there you can say your farewell to her. If you want you can appear in your classmates's dreams as well, but I doubt you would want that. You are Dame-Tsuna after all.''

True... he is labelled Dame-Tsuna because he is the most useless and pathetic guy in school. He sucks in every subjects, sports and activities. Classmates often teased and bullied him because of his no-good self. The only one who ever treated him nicely was Sasagawa Kyoko, the school's idol. She was also the girl he has a crush on, but with his no-good-ness, he doubt she would ever want to go out with him. Now that he's dead, he regretted not confessing to her earlier. Maybe he should try doing that in her dream?

''And stutter till she wakes up. Good entertainment for me.''

Tsuna tried to send a glare to Reborn. ''Stop reading my mind.''

''I didn't.'' The shinigami tilted his fedora. ''Your face said everything. Now stop sulking, it seems like a pout to me.''

Tsuna decided to ignore Reborn. He looked back to his parents but his eyes caught something familiar at the end of the hallway. That was a teenager with silver hair watching them.

''The deliquent guy!''

.

'

_~Flash back~_

_Tsuna was walking back from school like a good boy he is. When he rounded a familiar deserted corner, he heard several shoutings and turned his head to see a group of men in black surrounding a silver haired teenager. His eyes widened when the men lunged at the teen and tried to warn him, but before he could utter a word, the teen dodged all those men by doing a back flip. While still hovering on air, he pulled out two hand-full of dynamites and threw them at the men. He then doing several more flips away, grinned victorious as some men in black were blown by his explosives. The lucky ones managed to dodge in time and attacked him again. ''Eat shit, assholes!'' The teen pulled out another handful of dynamites from nowhere, lighted all of them up without a lighter and just threw them. More men in black were injured. One guy managed to dodge in time, he got really close to the teen with attempt to shoot him with the gun in his hand. The guy was too close to use his dynamites so the silverette simply "Tch"ed before aiming a kick at his enemy's head. As his foot collided with the man's face, another man tried to hold him but before he could do so, he was head-butted, pulled down by the neck and punched really hard on the face._

_The brunet cringed at the scene before him. '_Just like in a cinema…_' He thought, silently admire the silver-haired teen's fighting ability._

_The fight ended not so long after with the teen standing tall, looking down at unconscious men littering around him with injuries like trashes. He seems to have used to his own brutal act. An injured guy behind him pushed himself up with difficulty. On his hand held a dynamite that is slowly burning it's wire._

_Tsuna's eyes widened in alert when the guy threw the explosive at the silverette. With all his might, he shouted. _

"_BEHIND YOU!"_

_The teen snapped his head to Tsuna's direction then look back behind him. He dodged just in time the injured guy threw the dynamite and threw a punch at him, success in knocking him out. Tsuna watched in a daze at the dynamite flying toward him._

"_MOVE!"_

_The silverette yelled. But he was too shocked to get away._

_The brunet could only watch as the explosive thrown at him in slow motion. It hit his forehead and before the pain kick in, white blinding light busted out covered his eyesight._

_The last thing he saw was regret in those shocked emerald gems._

_~End Flashback~_

.

'

"It's him! Silver-san!"

Tsuna's exclamation brought Reborn's attention to the silver-haired teen. Both quickly saw a hint of dejection flashed in those green eyes.

"He seems to regret killing you." The suited shinigami stated.

"Reborn, he didn't kill me! The guy he beat did! It was all an accident!" Tsuna protested.

"What if it was his fault that you died?"

"Wha? What are you talking about?"

Tsuna stopped talking when he saw the teen decided to leave. As he rounded the corner, the brunet found himself unconsciously following him completely forgot Reborn still with him. It was not long until the silverette stopped in front of a black-haired doctor who has the same hairstyle but shorter in length. Both exchanged something with each other before starting a glare-contest. The hateful look in the teen's eyes made Tsuna shivered a little bit while the man only has an annoyed look on his face. Finally, the doctor sighed in defeat.

"Lucky for you the kid is dead. If anyone else who is living had been the witness, it would bring a lot of troubles to you ya'know?" He clicked his tongue. "You have to be careful when you are in the mafia. At least the mission is done and you are now retired or it will be such a pain taking care of a troublesome kid like you… I ain't some nannies ya'know, I only date sexy nannies fufufu~!"

The silverette "Tch"ed. "Whatever! Go to your hentai paradise then, your work here is done right?"

"Don't be like that to your uncle, Hayato. That's disrespect y'know!"

'_So his name is Hayato?'_ Tsuna mused. _'Nice name…'_

"Like hell anyone would respect someone like YOU you fucking perverted old man.."

The doctor let out another annoyed sigh. "Annoying brat like always! This is why I hate men…" He then looked at his nephew seriously. "You seem more grumpy than normal. Do you regret killing that kid?"

The teen name Hayato didn't say anything. He just turned his back to the doctor. "It was inevitable." He said. "Also it's not the fist time someone died unnecessary. He was unlucky and I'm completely fine with it." Then he walked away without saying another word.

Tsuna was quite upset at the teen's words. So he was just a life in many lives that were taken away by accident after all huh? Just an unwanted existance in his pathetic short life... He helplessly watched the silver haired teen walked away and felt lonely.

_Doesn't his life have any meaning at all?_

The brunet clutched the sides of his pants then shaked his head to clear pessimist thoughts. ''So Reborn...'' The shinigami, who was keeping silent behind him, looked at Tsuna curiously. "How can I enter my parent's dreams?"

Reborn tilted his fedora down. "Just leave it to me."

.

.

**End chapter 1.**

'

* * *

**A/N: Life has been pretty bad lately and I'm in a lot of stress. We are having an exam before summer too. But I will update the other fanfics of mine soon, I promise!**

**Thank you for your reviews! They kept me go on until this chapter is out! :)**


End file.
